Forgive Me
by Lilas
Summary: After a mission, Ken finds himself asking for forgiveness to deaf ears...


Disclaimer 

Disclaimer: ~hugging Kenken and crying~ Why?! Why can't you belong to me and only meeeee?!

Author's notes: Er… No precise timeline. It's after a mission (any mission, who cares!) and it's all about Ken! Well, it has two original characters that barely do anything (one being what I think… Something… to look like and the other being a girl… Well, both are girls. Anyway!) Hope you guys enjoy this! And review! Please!

***

Forgive Me

By Lilas

Soft, patted footsteps echoed through the empty streets as the lone figure made his way through the darkened night lit houses. Hands shoved deep in brown leather pockets, messy brown hair blown by the invisible night wind, the boy radiated helplessness and self-hatred as he slowly made his way towards his destination. Small beads of blood slowly dripped from the orange shirt tightly secured around his waist, the end of it drenched in the metallic color as it slowly painted the road red.

He stopped short in front of a building, a giant white cross on the roof and the Virgin Mary holding a dying Jesus engraved on the white marble door. With a deep sigh he slowly walked up the stairs and pushed the door open, smiling softly at the serenity invading his being as he felt the warmth of the candlelit room around him.

With slow, calculated steps, he made his way towards the front of the deserted hallway and knelt down in front of the sculpture adorned with artificial light as well as the soft, yellow glow of the candles around it. Brown eyes looked up at the statue, despair, hope and fright all edged into one look towards the non-breathing object. Gloved hands tainted red clasped together in front of a tired face; eyes gently closing and head bowing, allowing the bangs to cover his eyes, a small sigh emanated from his partially closed lips. 

Head tipping up slightly to gaze at the figure of the crucified man once more, seven words escaped the man's lips in a single puff of breath; so softly were they that only those quiet to their lives could hear them.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned." 

Silence answered the boy but his eyes never blinked as he stared up at the immobile, inanimate statue bringing together in its single sculpture all the feelings of desperation and loneliness a person could feel in a thousand lives. Vision blurring over as a veil of tears covered his sight, he gulped the lump forming in his throat down, swearing to himself he would keep his promise and not shed a single tear as not to desecrate such a sacred place… He would not contaminate this holy shrine with his tainted sin but would only attempt to pacify his soul with words never to be heard by the human ear.

"I have transgress your holy sixth commandment… I have dirtied my hands with the blood of your Children… I have taken their lives before their time came and have damned their souls to burn in the pit of hell…"

He stopped as the urge to burst into tears suddenly became stronger than it had ever before. Slowly he closed his eyes shut and lowered his head to his chin, never unclasping his blood-tainted hands as the liquid dripped onto his arm. Images of the soft-eyed red-head holding in her hands her teddy bear and smiling up at him flashed through his mind, and just as suddenly her sky blue dress had become the abhorring reddish color he despised so much. Her emerald eyes widened and her mouth opened to squeak a small protest of pain before her body fell onto the cold uncaring floor and her blood spread about him, dirtying his clothes as her then lifeless eyes stared at him accusingly…

"I let her die…"

A soft hand on his shoulder caused the boy to stop in his confession to the deaf ears and slowly turned around to come face to face with a tall, tanned girl. A black tank top matching her black thigh long skirt and combining perfectly with her long dark hair. A black silk cowl flew around her with the invisible breeze entering the concealed sanctuary from the slightly open door. A soft smile adorned her figure as dark eyes stared at him with pity and grief.

"Someone wants to talk to you."

The boy shivered as she spoke, her voice soft and low reaching his ears only because of the soft breeze blowing around them. It didn't pass a whisper, a soft murmur in the wind, but he could not pretend he did not hear it, for the moving of her mouth indicated indeed that she had spoken.

"Who are you?"

"I am an undesirable shadow…" 

"Why are you here?"

"Someone has begged to see you. To talk to you…"

A slight movement behind the woman tore his gaze away from her soft, loathing face and brought his eyes wandering to the small figure hiding behind her legs. Brown eyes widened and then narrowed into caring orbs as he looked upon the little red-haired girl hiding behind the woman's knee-high black leather boots and clutching her hand tightly. A knee high sky blue dress adorned her body, bringing life to her deceased emerald eyes. Without thinking, the boy's hands unclasped and reached towards the child, a soft, sad smile playing at the corner of his mouth. The girl allowed the hand to come near her, never once flinching as it passed through her back and forth.

"You're not afraid."

"You cried for me… I saw you crying. I knew you were trying to save us, Ken-niichan."

"How do you know my name?"

A soft giggle from buried lips between hands, eyes closed in amusement as the boy stared at the child in confusion. He kept watching as her snickers slowly subsided and her eyes opened once more, laughter shining in them. Her hand slowly let go of the woman's and reached out towards the baffle boy, her smile never leaving as she passed it through him, his eyes closing in content.

"Silly Ken-niichan… You told me, remember?"

Her voice wasn't above a whisper as the boy kept his eyes closed and finished playing in his mind's eye the scene he had witnessed to only moments before. A dying form laying in his lap, emerald eyes losing life, a scream of pain escaping his lips as the red of her hair matched the one sweeping away from her body… Yells on his communicator, a bloodied hand on his cheek, a soft smile, a question… an answer. An answer he had believed having been lost in the conquering darkness of the suffocating room. 

"Yes… I did indeed tell you…"

"I am Yousha Anchuu…"

"'Forgiveness in the dark'?"

"Fitting, don't you think Ken-niichan?"

Closing his eyes softly, a smile playing on his lips, the boy nodded gently, bangs falling on closed eyes. Head still tilted forward, he brought his hands to his bent legs and rested them on his thighs, blue-green eyes watching the bloodied leather glove in rapped fascination as the liquid dried or dirtied his blue jeans. He opened his mouth to speak but as soon as he raised his head, he closed his lips into a tight line, eyes wide in bewilderment. The room was empty, devoid of life… But it didn't feel like a dream, like an illusion… Yousha had come to him, accompanied by everyone's Shadow and had forgiven him…

Forgiven him in the dark of the night, of the room… in the darkness of his soul. She had delivered him from his hanging guilt and spread his wings. Slowly turning his head to the copper cross on which was delicately carved a nailed, dying man, the boy found the strength in himself to smile. A genuine smile as he watched the depressing imagine of an abominable death, finally seeing for the first time the hope, the love and the courage entwined with the loneliness, fear and despair he had forever seen.

Creating a quick cross in front of his chest and bowing his head once more, he stood up, his hands never once touching the finely carved wood as his legs turned him around and walked him away from the glowing altar. He stopped at the entrance of the small house, looking back once more towards the hanging man before closing his eyes for a moment in reflection. He slowly opened them again and smiled a sad smile in gratitude to the ears who, for that night, had opened up to his problems and guided him through the pitch black tunnel holding both of his hands.


End file.
